The present invention relates to a technical solution of touch input, and more specifically, to method for controlling a mobile apparatus having a touch screen and device therefore.
The mobile apparatus is widely used in ordinary work and life. As the touch screen becomes more popular, touch input has become a very important manner for inputting, especially for replacing the traditional physical keyboard with the virtual keyboard. In view of the restriction to the touch screen size of the mobile apparatus, the size and layout of the virtual keyboard can not simulate the traditional physical keyboard, which may affect the user's experience and input efficiency.
With respect to this, the existing virtual keyboards distribute different keys such as letters, special characters and numbers onto different pages, and when inputting the combination of letters, special characters and numbers, the user needs to switch to the page to which the character to be input belongs and then choose the target key, which requires a frequent switching among different pages.
There is provided a technical solution of enlarging a virtual keyboard in the prior art, for example the U.S. Pat. No. 6,211,856 which introduced a method for enlarging the displaying area of the touch screen by enlarging the displaying area in a size predefined by the user and performing scrolling operation on the parts beyond the screen boundary with a virtual direction key.
However, it requires a complicated process whether to move the virtual keyboard with a virtual direction key and then to input or to employ the way of switching pages, and therefore there is a space for improving in the prior art.